ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bfoehr
Hello! Hello, everyone! This is my talk page!! Pictures Please do not add your real picture on your article. People can use it you know. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature Roads isn't on right now, so I'll tell you how to make a signature. Move your cursor over your username in the top right corner. Some options should come down. Click on Preferences, then type your signature in the place where it says Signature. Hope I helped. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 13:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Figured both out! I got this title and a signature! (Turns into Heatblast) Ahhhh!!! I'm on fire! 13:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks. Section Heading Help Do you use the Rich Text Editor (RTE)? The background is black, and there are tons more buttons and shortcuts. If not, start using it. Use the drop-down menu at the top right and use any of the headings. For a main section, do Heading 2. As you make smaller sub-sections, use the smaller heading types. For signaures, type four tildes (~~~~). To change your signature, go into your . At the signature bar, check off "Custom Signature" and type in anything. But there's a limit to how long it can be, so don't make it too long! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. Also, please reply on my talk page. That way I get a notification of when you reply. RE: BTUC Sure, but I'm going to need to stop accepting requests soon or this thing will get too big! But yours is Ben 10: New Evolution, right? You should say on your userpage that it's your series. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Headings Do not use the Heading template for your section headings. Use the "Heading 2" type text. Just put two equals signs at the beginning and end of the text, like this: Heading Text Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 15:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) BTNE in BTUC You will need to reconfirm whether or not you want BTNE to be in Ultimate Crossover on this blog. Since you haven't yet, I'm making sure you still want it. Plus, you'll need to participate in writing it! (Yay!) THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Relying on Others Please do not only rely on Roads to do stuff like that. There are many users out there too, and BTMT isn't the only series. Look at the wiki. Roads is not the creator. He doesn't even know who the creator is. All he knows is his user name, Duncan Crook, and that he's inactive. Roads joined just recently, in December. I joined in April, but I knew about the wiki since it was made. Though, I'm not the big deal also. Look at Batking, or Omi, or even Redo. They're helpful. And BTMT is the most viewed series. Don't stick to BTMT. Get rid of that stickiness situation. Look above and look for a bar that says "Series", then, there is a list of a variety of series. Then you'll be free, no vines dragging you back to BTMT. My series is called JUU, I don't want anyone to read it now, but you can continue viewing the other stuff. And for your signature, I can you help on that. Go look at my signature and click on it. Isn't it better to navigate where my talk page is? When Roads leaves a message, can you tell it's from him instantely? No. But for me, I have something called an "Spatial Identification Scanner (SIS)" where I have a 30 pixel image of my user pic at the beggining of my signature where persons can easily tell if it's from me. And sometimes, it says "(UTC)" which is a way diffrent time zone. If it's 10 PM here in Eastern USA, it's like 5 PM there. My signature includes custom date and time I left it in with a time converter so you know when I left the message if you have a diffrent time zone. Another thing that I put is a link to a diffrent page, there, you can find a list of pages I insisted of inserting for persons needs. So, if you need any help, contact anyone. And remember, check out more series. It's not the BTMT Channel, it's the BTFF Channel. ;-) -- :Dude, Roads knows that Duncan is the creator! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I can tell you did not read it correctly. I said he doesn't know who the creator is. All he knows is his user name and that he's inactive. -- RE:Jon I did not blame you, I was replying to Jon. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:(((Something You Wrote to Me))) I wasn't on his crusade. I don't even think you know what that word means. I said that you were being itimidated by Roads, and that you're treating him with the most respect. Roads isn't the best user on this wiki. Believe it or not. But Roads isn't the worst user. You are the best user. Yes, you are. Now, persons won't treat like the best user. That's because you're not showing it. Look, Roads isn't the only user. It's good that you're treating him respect, but maybe there's another user out there who likes helping you a lot. And I like helping users. I am pleased to help new users. New or old. Look at my signature. Notice how it's from me. Quickley scan threw my signature and understand. Examine it. Look at the inside of it. Scroll threw it. Notice anything? Do you see a cross bow on the squirrel? Do you see a pointer with words at the beggining? How about the time and date? Click the link and examine it. Any improvements you need? A better question is, "any improvements I need?" because my signature isn't the best. Neither is yours. But look at everyone else's signature. See a diffrence yet? Their signatures are mostly green, rarely, you'll see a diffrent colored one, like mine. You want to make a really great signature instead of a plain white one that many users will unnotice? Or do you want a signature that everyone will see and know that it's you right away? Your chouce. No pressure. P.S. Happy 12th birthday! 1 more year and you won't be arrested if caught! -- Chaz Chaz Sulkin goes to... (drum roll) ...YOU! Actually, you were the only one to request. :P Either way, it's yours. Roadster (Let's talk.) 13:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure Let's meet tomorrow on Mt. Blackhead, because I need to go to bed :P. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:20, November 23, 2011 (UTC)